


恶作剧

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Relationships: 鸦胧
Kudos: 3





	恶作剧

早知道就不该答应鸦那个输了就随便对方玩一次的赌约，胧咬着牙想。  
  
胧靠在窗边，背后压着丝绒质地的深色窗帘，厚实的布料几乎被他捏出几道褶来。他想逃，但眼前可不是什么能够让他轻易逃脱的局面。“哈……你……稍微轻点……”鸦应声放缓了手上的动作，胧的性器已经被他把玩得相当硬挺，前端吐出的清液打湿了他的手心。还没等胧松一口气，敏感的龟头就被什么湿热的软物紧紧包裹住了——是鸦把它含了进去。鸦在取悦胧这方面似乎无师自通，灵活的舌头缠着口中的硬物吮吸，仔细地舔舐那个敏感又柔软的头部，手上还不忘把玩囊袋，胧再怎么故作镇定也很快败下阵来，他将手指浅浅插进鸦的长发，发出和平日完全不同的，满是情欲的喘息声。鸦看准了时机给他做了一次深喉，空闲的那只手毫无预兆地按下了手心某个小物件的按钮。敏感的肉刃顶进了那个很会让人舒服的喉咙，而小穴中吃着的跳蛋又突然要命地震动起来，前后夹击的快感一瞬间将胧淹没，他仰头呻吟了一声，直接射在了鸦的嘴里，而后穴也被那颗紧紧塞在里面的小东西玩得汁水淋漓，连大腿根都被流出来的淫水打湿了。鸦看起来一点也不介意，他滚动喉头将嘴里的东西全部吞了下去，还用舌头仔细地给那根肉棒做了清理，把上面沾着的精液和前液舔得干干净净。他伸出手去揉胧柔软的臀肉，刚一接触胧就猛地一颤，后面比他想象得还要湿，被操熟的小穴第一次吃下这种不受自己控制的小玩意，水流得乱七八糟。鸦捏着那把紧绷的臀肉把玩了一会，手向后探去，向那个湿透的洞口挤进两根手指。“呜……”胧处在不应期，下意识地想把那两根作乱的手指从后面推出去，可湿热的肠肉却把它们紧紧吸住了，内壁被抠挖着，而更深处的跳蛋还在不停运作着，刚才高潮时的动作把它挤到了要命的地方，胧觉得自己几乎要被玩坏掉了，他低下头发出了小动物一样的呜咽声，腿也酸软得要站不住了。鸦似乎感觉到了这一切，他把手指从那个热情的小穴中抽了出来，还不忘夹住细线把跳蛋往外拉了一些，敏感点这么一被摩擦，胧终于双腿脱力向下倒去，而鸦抱住了他，将他挤在了玻璃上，低下头去亲吻胧因为喘息太过而有些干燥的嘴唇，把两片薄薄的唇瓣翻来覆去地吮吸，直到它们变成水淋淋的殷红色才舔舔它们算作放过。他把脸埋进胧汗津津的颈窝，用牙齿衔住一小块薄薄的皮肤来回磨蹭，然后凑到胧的耳边，舌尖卷起他的耳垂舔弄。  
  
“胧君，刚刚是用前面去的还是用后面去的呢。”  
  
胧没有说话，只是抓紧了鸦的背。他一向是这样的，没什么声音，只是用诚实的身体回应鸦的爱意。而鸦大概也知道胧是有点害羞了，还好只是拿出了一颗跳蛋，要是被胧看到自己买的整整一抽屉稀奇古怪的玩具，胧大概会直接拉开这扇窗户跳下去吧。可他也不会因为胧不好意思就放过他。  
  
“唔……难道是前后一起去的吗，胧的身体可真是不得了啊……”鸦的声音听起来有点高兴，他舔着胧的耳朵，被淫水打湿的手指夹住胧的乳头轻轻拧着，然后用早就硬得不行的下身去磨蹭胧的性器。  
  
“胧君的小穴真的好软，里面热得不行，水都流得一塌糊涂了，让我操一操好不好。”  
  
这并不能算是一句商量，鸦也不管胧有没有回应，他抬起胧的腿放在自己腰上，用肉棒去找寻那个小洞，借着滑腻的体液把龟头挤了进去。胧这才有些慌了起来，他的身体拼命向后退，却只能隔着滑溜溜的布料在冰凉的玻璃上来回磨蹭，他意识到自己不可能逃得掉，才带着点哭腔讨好似的去亲吻鸦，“别直接……把跳蛋拿出去吧……”鸦没有马上回答，而是坏心眼地送了几下腰，在穴口浅浅插了几下，胧快要哭出来了，他捏着鸦的肩膀，小穴都不自觉地咬紧了，“……跳蛋放在里面操……会坏掉的……不行……”鸦好像满意了，他舔掉胧眼角的眼泪，抽出肉棒，找到那根细线，一点一点过分缓慢地将依然震动着的跳蛋从胧的身体里抽出来，这个过程对于胧来说有些折磨，他的力气几乎被抽空了，只能双手环紧了鸦的脖子，张嘴狠狠咬了一口。鸦吃痛，他将那颗沾满淫水的跳蛋随手丢在一旁，对着那个湿热软烂的小洞顶了进去，而后发了狠地操弄起来。胧在这番暴风骤雨般的进攻下很快又射了出来，肉棒颤巍巍射出一些稀薄的精水，在他和鸦的小腹间蹭得黏糊糊的。而鸦并不打算就此停歇，他稍微改变了方式，先是随意地抽插数次而后重重捣在胧深处的敏感点上，深深浅浅地操着胧烂熟的小穴，胧已经射过两次的身体难以承受如此激烈的性爱，但他已经有些发昏的头脑却告诉他想要继续，他想要鸦更加过分地操他。胧的身体不自觉的迎合上去，他踮起脚，将那个想被鸦更激烈侵犯的小洞送到鸦能操得更舒服的位置，嘴里也开始胡言乱语，他叫着鸦的名字，用他自己都不敢相信的甜腻声音让鸦快一点，再操深一点，快用那根肉棒把自己的身体操坏掉。鸦从来没见过胧这副淫乱放荡的样子，他自然不想让胧失望，更加大开大合地操干起来。胧已经射不出什么东西来了，可后面又被操到了高潮，一股和射精不太一样的冲动涌上来，他没能忍住，仰头翻起白眼，小腹抽动，然后淡黄色的腥臊液体从铃口尿了出来。胧恍惚间意识到自己做了什么丢人的事，脸上烧得厉害，可脑袋还没从高潮和射尿的双重快感中清醒过来，只能把脸埋在鸦的肩膀上，不断喘着粗气。鸦停了下来，他摸摸胧柔软的头发，一下一下顺着，等到胧的气息平复一些，才伸出手去在他的小腹上按了按。  
  
“被我操尿了呢，胧君可真是可爱。”  
  
说完他又向深处操了过去，胧完全没了力气，只能顺着鸦的动作被一下一下顶弄，嘴里发出呜呜的呜咽声，像是真的被操坏了一样。做到最后，鸦把精液全部射进了胧的身体，然后又不知疲倦地来了几次。胧累得快要睡过去了，最后只是用鼻音回应着鸦的操弄。他被鸦射满了，小腹似乎都鼓了起来。“胧君真的好棒，看起来像是被我操到怀孕了一样呢。”鸦伸手去按，精液就从胧的小穴流了出来，流得满腿满床都是。胧已经昏睡过去，鸦觉得自己今天玩得是有点过火了，本想抱他去浴室清理一下，可刚好看到胧在睡梦中舔了舔嘴唇，他侧过身，更多的精液流了出来。算了，鸦想，就让胧这样睡吧，等到他第二天醒来发现自己满肚子精液像被操到怀孕一样，那样子一定很有趣吧，如果能趁他发脾气再做一次就再好不过了。鸦低下头去亲了亲胧，把他搂进怀里，带着点笑意睡了。


End file.
